


Christmas is a drag sometimes

by hesnotcute



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Family Issues, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute
Summary: Никто не удивился, что именно Фрэнк подкинул им идею, как провести Рождество в этом году.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Christmas is a drag sometimes

Наконец белый потолок, выложенный плиткой, перестал расплываться. Странное дизайнерское решение – абсолютно чёрная ванная комната, даже краны и маленький коврик были угольными, рама прямоугольного зеркала с узором ромбиками – тоже, а потолок – белоснежный, будто бы зимнее припорошенное снегом озеро перевернули, поменяв местами с ночным небом. Тайлер упирается рукой в сиденье унитаза, такого же отсутствующего цвета и пытается встать, но сразу же терпит неудачу. В дверь стучат.

– Хей-о, чувак! Жив? – наверное «хей-о» это некое переделанное «о-хо-хо».

На зимние праздники людям что-то странное ударяет в голову. Тайлеру, например, алкоголь. Язык как разбухшая картонная коробка, ни одного слова не выговоришь. Тайлер тянется к бутылке, стоящей на краю раковины и полощет рот, выплевывая все туда, где было остальное. 

– Да всё заебись, – говорит он севшим голосом, – окей! – и показывает соединенные в кружок большой и указательный пальцы, пока не понимает, что его никто не видит. 

Он слышит отдаляющиеся шаги. Встаёт, в этот раз держась за железную полку из нескольких параллельных труб, где лежат чистые полотенца и кто знает, в каком магазине надо побывать, чтобы отыскать чёрные полотенца, чёрные зубные щетки, чёрную зубную пасту, и все другие ванные принадлежности были такими же. 

Выключатель не сразу найдешь – прикреплённая к раме зеркала кнопка, включающая дополнительное освещение – белое, выглядевшее как шарики мороженого, даже структуру было не отличить. Этот вкусный свет окружал раму с трёх сторон. Тайлер умывается, проводит пальцами по кругам под глазами и снова морщится от боли в желудке. Ему блевать нечем, ощущение, что скоро печень отвалится или весь комплекс из органов отлепится от позвоночника и рухнет вниз. Он нюхает горлышко бутылки и ком слизи поднимается вверх по горлу. Бутылку он оставляет там, смывает за собой и выходит в полумрак квартиры, где тихо играет музыка, исполнителей не узнаёт. Но в этот период все песни пропитаны рождественскими мотивами, лично Тай обожает «Christmas drag» The Brobecks, хотя недавно он посмотрел кавер (именно посмотрел) от i dont know how but they found me и около получаса включал заново. Появилось желание провести это время, обмотавшись гирляндой, и он старательно игнорирует желание вместе с ней залезть в ванную, чтобы прошибло током насмерть. 

Направо – кухня, и он идёт туда, цепляя пальцами праздничный декор на стенах, в поисках аптечки и, может, там есть таблетки, на упаковке которых написано «ты напился, ублюдок, какой же ты тупой, ну давай, выпей нас, но мы будем ржать над тобой, ты слышишь нас, да, ты насто-о-олько тупой ублюдок, что слышишь как говорим мы, таблетки».

– Заткнитесь, – шепчет Тайлер. 

– Ебать, – в ответ.

Загорается яркий свет, чёртова лампа слепит, и Тайлер закрывает глаза, где выраженные покрасневшие веки без слов говорят об его образе жизни. 

– Выключи, сука! – его резко пошатнуло и он садится на стул, точнее, валится. В голове что-то пульсирует. 

– Сорян, не мог понять, кто вошёл, – говорит Фрэнк и гасит свет.

– Да иди нахуй, – Тайлер берёт в руки сырные чипсы и живот сразу отдал новую вспышку боли. – Жрать хочу, бля, а это мудачье внутри меня сопротивляется. 

– Позови своего дружка, пусть приготовит супчик, – хохочет Фрэнк. – Затянись, – протягивает ему сигарету. 

Тайлер выдыхает дым и наблюдает за тем, как он рассеивается. Вспоминает как Айеро, этот чертяка, жующий сейчас чипсы, держал его руки за спиной, пока он, Тай, наклонялся вперёд, чтобы достать губами сигарету в руках Джоша – дружка. Тогда он так сильно затянулся, что Джош присвистнул, а Фрэнк ляпнул что-то вроде «это достоинство твоего парня?». 

– Пиздец, – хочется хоть как-то нарушить молчание, потому что слышать хруст картофельных пластинок невыносимо. – Чего меня так, а? 

– Интересная хуйня, чувак, – за что спасибо Фрэнку, так это за открытие окна настежь, – сам учил не понижать градус и ни с чем не мешать пиво, и сам же…

– Я тебе на ебало нассу, если не закроешь рот, – Тайлер хочет посидеть у окна, но сделать шага два-три слишком лень. Ещё не слишком светло, серо-голубая дымка и снег не позволяют рассмотреть многого, если вообще есть на что пялится с высоты. Тайлер не был бы Тайлером, если бы не возникало желания выйти в ебаное окно, на подоконник которого сыпет чуть-чуть. И ему до сих пор хочется есть, слюна чуть ли не течёт вниз по подбородку, будто бы изголодавшийся заходишь в мак за гамбургером или же отсасываешь больше десяти минут. 

Сигарета вновь в перебинтованной руке Фрэнка, он буквально вчера сделал новую татуировку у довольного хорошего мастера. Хвалился какие же там чёткие аккуратные линии, но никто этот шедевр всё ещё не узрел. Расплатился краденными деньгами, так, к слову. Фрэнк со школы научился таскать деньги: лазил по чужим рюкзакам, никогда это не делал в спешке и не оглядывался на малейший шорох, полное спокойствие, найденное прятал под стельки кроссовок, отчего прибавлял незначительно в росте. Его никто ни разу не спалил и он, как никто другой, ненавидит банки и эти карточки с магнитной лентой, которых все больше появлялось в старших классах вместо налички. Он спокойно об этом рассказывал, будто хвастался хорошими временами, подобно всяким байкам, которые рассказывают внукам. До сих пор не может пройти мимо невнимательных к своим кошелькам людей. Как говорит Фрэнк: «Преподаю им урок, люди думают, что с ними-то никогда подобного не случится, а мелкие воришки – это ну где-то далеко от них. Украсть – это больше азарт, а не потребность. Когда крадёшь в первый раз, в крови бушует адреналин, словно опять же впервые сбегаешь с уроков или подсматриваешь за кем-то в душевой, потом это входит в привычку, поскольку нравится, как когда ты узнаешь о приятности действия, как дрочка, и сидя в школе весь день думаешь о том, что тебе очень хочется подрочить». 

_Игра_ , говорил Айеро, _но похоже на наркотик. Не можешь остановиться. Как портретисты неосознанно изучают лица каждого человека, как математики неосознанно подсчитывают всякую хрень, так и я, смотря на любой предмет, думаю о том, как его стащить и не попасться._

И никто не удивился, что именно Фрэнк подкинул им идею, как провести Рождество в этом году. 

Надо ли знать, что вообще работы Фрэнка и Джоша хватает, чтобы оплатить квартиру, доставшуюся Джерарду по наследству, но, к сожалению, не хватает для того уровня беззаботности, чтобы им не приходилось думать, где можно экономить. Уэй даже практиковал питание солнечной энергией, пока не потерял сознание от недостатка той самой энергии. Но Джерард в принципе чутка «с прибабахом». Наверное, потому его даже не взяли доставщиком пиццы. А Тайлер… у него вечная отмазка «учеба» и, серьезно, он часто пьян.

Тайлер всё же забирает немного чипсов, они с остринкой, сквозь маты глотает. 

– Ты не думал перестать пить? – Фрэнк смотрит с неприкрытым осуждением и открывает их небольшой холодильник с ржавой дверцей. – Овощной салат осилишь? 

– Джош принёс? – тот работал в веганском магазине, где в пластиковых контейнерах продавались всякие готовые блюда, и салаты были самыми съедобными из них. 

Фрэнк зажимает вилку в тайлеровой руке. 

– Остальных позову, – говорит он.

Тайлер перебивает:

– Насмехаться надо мной?

– Обсудить план ещё раз. Ты же не забыл?

После этого ничего уже не было хорошо. И Тайлер даже мог бы ни в чем не участвовать, но из-за чёртовой пульсации в голове он не мог придумать нормальное оправдание, чтобы его не сочли трусом или тем, кто не хочет рисковать. Он сосредоточился на трудновыполнимой миссии набить желудок едой. 

«Хватит пить… хватит пить…»

Так вышло, что на него единственного тратились «алкогольные» деньги. Остальные пили не так уж часто, отчего даже не заметно было, когда они пьют, но слишком уж заметно, когда выпил Тай. 

Кажется, они решились на это, когда месяц назад Джерард притащил очередные боа, и Джош назвал их «сраными шарфиками».

– Сраные шарфики?! – возмутился Уэй. – А ты вообще видел мою коллекцию? А цвета? Ультрамарин, фуксия, золото двух оттенков: белое и розовое…

– Фрэнк, – Джош обратился к нему, не обращая внимания на перечисление неизвестных ему оттенков, – твой парень тратит налик на тёмные вещички. Твой. Может, угомонишь его?

– Это не мой парень!

Тайлер от смеха подавился помидоркой черри, вспомнив прошлое. Айеро всегда горячился, если назвать Джерарда его парнем, и латентностью за милю несло. Он не может утверждать, что между ними что-то было, хотя они живут в одной комнате, и по взглядам Айеро точно делаешь определенные выводы. Только проблема в том, что второй стороне, видимо, похуй. 

Джерард, про которого Тай скажет «с прибабахом», ходил по дому в розовом боа, длинные чёрные волосы скрывали щеки, тёмная помада подчеркивала тонкие губы. Тот, кроме своих «шарфиков» не носил ничего разноцветного, был как раз дизайнером легендарной ванной, вроде бы в подростковом возрасте относил себя к готам, из-за чего никогда не имел реальных друзей. С Фрэнком познакомились, когда тот блевал за магазином, напившись текилы, а Джи просто глядел на него, сидя на мусорном баке с бумажным стаканчиком мартини в руках. 

– И я смотрю на него и думаю, откуда же ты, дива, вылезла? – Тай и Фрэнк курили на балконе, и последний решил рассказать обстоятельства знакомства с Джерардом, который всех приютил. – У него ещё волосы были красные как огонь, а глаза такие пронзительные… Я почувствовал себя дерьмом, будто опозорился перед кем-то, кто очень нравится. Знаешь же, про что я? – однажды он хотел пригласить на свидание Лин, пошёл уверенно, где она стояла со своими подругами, и не успел сказать ни слова, как в глаз попала ресница и вместо приглашения он тыкал в себя пальцами, матерился. 

Не было бы Джерарда, не было бы и плана, который Джош с самого начала назвал ненадёжным. И всё же все согласились, поскольку каждый имел мотив. Для троих из них это были деньги, для Уэя – месть. 

Конечно, отомстить, как окажется, хотел не только он. И никто не подозревал, что собственные проблемы так громко заговорят в одном из них, настолько начнут выедать мозг, что _его_ обнаружат в петле ~~эмоций, накопленных внутри, стыда, неправильности.~~

– Мы собираемся ограбить дом родителей Джерарда, – подытожил Тайлер, жуя листья салата. Когда Джош вошёл на кухню, он заставил кормить себя, ссылаясь на усталость и «ты же не хочешь, чтобы я вечером всё запорол?». Также заставил откидывать нелюбимую спаржу на стол, которую съедал Уэй.

– Не называйте их родителями, – его волосы в этот раз собраны в пучок и на веках стразы. – Донна свалит куда-то, как всегда, наверное, в итальянский ресторанчик, так что папаша Дональд останется один, напьется, отрубится. 

Да, согласились, ведь все имели «фортовый» опыт с воровством. Джерард таскал безделушки из шкатулок своей бабули, а Тайлер никогда не платил в супермаркете за все продукты, поскольку что-то прятал в карманах.

– Эй, Фрэнк, – зовёт Джош, ненароком задев тайлеровы губы вилкой, – а ты не думал, что это плохой способ произвести первое впечатление на родственников своего парня?

Фрэнк переворачивает салат ему на голову, Тайлер вскидывает руки и кричит, что он же не наелся, а затем смеётся. Джерарду похуй, он просто закрывает окно, сметая снег на пол.

Неизвестная песня сменяется «Christmas drag» и Тай просит всех заткнуться.

***

– Как себя чувствуешь? – Джош обнимает со спины и кладёт подбородок на плечо. Он тёплый, но это ощущение сейчас стало будто чуждым. 

– Грустно, – честно отвечает. 

– Я про твой отходняк.

У Тайлера всегда наступала «вторая волна» – когда перестало быть плохо от алкоголя, а затем «плохо» возвращается, словно брало перерыв. Джош знает как помочь, как любой человек в принципе должен знать «первую помощь». Он уложил Тайлера на кровать, подняв повыше подушку, наклонил его голову в сторону и укрыл пледом только ноги, чтобы не было слишком жарко. А затем пришёл Джерард, сказав, что поссорился с Фрэнком, но не объяснив из-за чего, и начал жаловаться именно Тайлеру, который даже посмотреть на него не мог и тихо мычал в ответ, хотя не казалось, что Уэю вовсе нужно знать, что его слушают. Он бы и с трупом мог рядом сидеть, что-либо рассказывая. 

Например, как он оказался в тот день за магазином на мусорном баке. Вечер выдался паскудным, пару слов о проблеме взаимоотношений в семье, но большую часть занял рассказ о том, что он задумался о самоубийстве, но вместо этого решил напиться. Тайлер слушал спокойно рассказ и не начал восклицать по типу «ты что, жизнь прекрасна!» или жалостливое «эй, зачем?», или хуёвое «ты конченый что ли?». Он думает об этом каждую секунду. О том, что не хочет жить. 

_Ты что, жизнь прекрасна..._ Тогда откуда возникли эти мысли?

_Эй, зачем?_ Да потому что от этих мыслей не избавиться.

_Ты конченый что ли?_ Думай как угодно, ты вообще кто?

Тайлер в большинстве знал один тип людей, реагирующих на новость, что ты думаешь о суициде или пытался, или всё вместе сразу. Джерард рассказал об ещё одном. К первому относятся семья и все те, кто говорит хуёвое и жалостливое. Они осуждают, они не понимают, они смеются. Мать Тайлера просто рассмеялась, узнав однажды о неудачно вскрытых венах. _Не умеешь контролировать эмоции_ , хохотала она, _ты такой глупый_. На прошлые Рождество и Новый год он загадал для неё суицидальное настроение. Пусть и она побудет глупой.

Ко второму относились те, кого _действительно_ назовёшь глупыми. Всякие, в большинстве, подростки, для которых селфхарм – это красиво, заболевания – повод побыть «не такими как все» и они постят в свои аккаунты фоточки с порезами, свои лица в слезах, и пишут о депрессии. Их право, конечно.

– Он измазал штукатуркой постель, – вздыхает Джош.

– Может, поссорились из-за того, что Джи красится? – предполагает Тай.

– Да какое Фрэнку дело?

– Он ему нравится, но, блять, стесняется джерардового образа. Будто его каминг-аут не воспримут всерьёз, ведь парень похож на тёлку типа.

– Думаешь, он гей? Би?

– Думаю, он долбоёб, решивший нас втянуть в стрёмное дело. 

*** 

Для Джоша Рождество – нечто большее, и он очень жалел, что не мог провести его со своей семьёй. Они не поддерживали их отношения. Говорили, мол, балуешься с парнем, ладно, переживёшь, но в нашем доме чтобы его не было. 

– А представь, они бы узнали, что я алкаш, – Тайлер на все сто процентов уверен, что его выставили в самом лучшем свете, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить реакцию. 

– Ты не алкаш, во-первых, а во-вторых, не думаю, что их заботят качества моего любимого человека, только пол. Чего ты лыбишься?

– Ты назвал меня любимым человеком.

Джош поцеловал его и почувствовал вкус бейлиса.

Елка искусственная, белые иголки, шары стеклянные и прозрачные. Под ней куча коробок в подарочной бумаге. С самого утра все возятся с приготовлениями, встречают гостей. Слушать рассказы своих племянников, пока те сидят на коленях с игрушкой-динозавриком и дают тебе пульт управления от своей новой машинки. Выпить за вечер лишь бокал шампанского. И не иметь даже в фантазиях представления о том, чтобы грабить чей-то дом. 

Тайлер лишил его всего. Но не сказал «спасибо, что остался со мной и принимаешь участие в пиздеце, а не мило улыбаешься своей гомофобной семейке».

Всё, что останется праздничного для Джоша – притворные поздравления на телевидении.

Для Тайлера нет никакого волшебства во всей этой суете, предвещающей Новый год. На прошлое пришлось общаться тоном, словно ты не хочешь прирезать семью и гостей, выпустить им наружу кишки, а после всего кровавого действа сесть на диван среди мертвяков и блаженно прикрыть глаза. Келли и Крис были так счастливы, что долгое лечение гомосексуальности всё же сработало, ох, их бы следовало прирезать в первую очередь. Он много пил в тот день, и ему было все равно на потрепанный внешний вид, ну а что, меньше «гейского» сразу же. Он выпивал до той степени, пока медленно идущие стрелки часов не перестали волновать. _Сидеть с долбоёбами вечность? Запросто, чёрт возьми._

Когда Келли спросила не плохо ли ему, он махнул рукой в сторону запеченной рыбы и она, переполошившись, кинулась убирать блюдо в недоступное место. Рыба почти всегда у неё получалась сырой, но не в тот вечер, как назло. Тайлер уже не понимал кто есть кто, все лица – всего-то маски тварей, их тела – расплывчатые очертания, его самого – не существует. Перед тем как уйти, он отыскал взглядом мать, та, согнув немножко колени и руки в локтях, наклонив голову набок, смеялась над пошлым анекдотом, рассказанным мужем какой-то подруги.

«Пиздец», – только и подумал Тай, дойдя до комнаты и упав на кровать.

Он не хотел признаваться, что лечение – хуйня собачья, но четыре стакана вина сказали всё за него. 

***

Тайлер всегда хвалит образы Джи и, когда он накрасился как драг-дива по минимуму, исключения не было. Он действительно восхищается свободой. Фрэнк в открытую пялится, но ничего не говорит. На нём была красная шапка, он меняется с Тайлером на оленьи рожки, которые тот надевает, отметив, что они (к счастью, к сожалению?) ему очень подходят. 

Они расположились на задних сидениях автобуса, который увёз их в более лучший район, без пробок, без поломок, на высокой скорости доставил людей, чтобы они совершили своё незаконное дело. И думаешь об успехе и никак не о неправильности, раз фортуна, о которой не задумываешься, витает между ними. Серьёзно, часто проблемный транспорт в этот вечер будто поцелованный ангелом. В тяжёлых ботинках, укутанные в шарфы (обычные, боа – привилегия Джи), идут себе весело, успевая побросать друг в друга снежками, как ребята, приехавшие из колледжей и универов на каникулы домой. 

– …Mi papa так увлёкся испанским, что никто не мог с ним разговаривать! Спросишь как дела на работе, а в ответ «contador de puta, замечательно», а спросив перевод, он улыбался так по-доброму… Как ты сейчас, Фрэнк!

– Я просто знаю перевод, чувак, – отвечает он Джошу.

– Вот и будешь впечатлять отца своего парня, – бубнит тот в ответ.

_Чем убедительнее ты говоришь, что не трахаешь Джерарда, тем меньше они в это верят_ , вот какой урок вынес Айеро, но все равно редко удавалось промолчать, когда тебя записывают в геи. Он не имел ничего против геев, Тайлер и Джош – его лучшие друзья, и Джерард, да, конечно, он тоже _просто_ друг, которого не любишь в романтическом плане. _Я люблю девушек, а не феминных парней_. Уэй пофигист, по большей части, и сложно понять как в одном человеке уживается экстравагантность во внешнем виде и тихоня в словах.

Айеро не мог понять, как его носит земля с грузом лжи, который с каждым днём становится всё больше, прямо как снежный шар в руках, им он целится в Дана, но специально промахивается. Покалечить ведь можно. Знал он в детстве соседского мальчишку, ему верхушку снеговика запустили в голову и больше тот мальчик не мог видеть. У каждой игры есть границы. Но понимаешь, что её перешёл, уже после, и обычно обратного пути нет. 

– Так много чёрного, – заглянул в комнату Фрэнк, куда сказал ему идти Джерард. 

– Боишься?

– Чего бля? 

– Чёрного, – Джерард в начале не говорил сложными предложениями и приходилось довольствоваться хотя бы единичными словами.

– Да нет, не неси, блять, херню. Вдруг ты сатанист какой-то, а я тут добровольно к тебе в лапы шагаю.

– Сатанист?

– Да, там всякие уроды, знаешь, убивают девственниц и вроде того.

– Ты девственник?

Фрэнк рассмеялся и никак не мог скрыть дискомфорт: в пальцах мешало что-то и он их массировал, тёр, щёлкал ими. Тогда не только в ванной, но и везде было мрачно, и красные джерардовы волосы совсем не добавили красок, наоборот, усугубляли атмосферу. 

– Нечего бояться, – сказал Джи и лёг на кровать, похлопав по одеялу рядом с собой.

Фрэнк сел осторожно, на краешек, казалось, сделай новый знакомый малейшее движение и он выбежит отсюда. Джерард курил травку и минут через двадцать Фрэнк наплевал на последствия, забрался на постель полностью и курил вместе с ним. 

***

Запасные ключи находились в водостоке, чтобы их достать, пришлось подсадить Айеро, ведь небольшая лестница куда-то исчезла, наверное, из-за непрочных ступеней, а, может, Уэи догадались, что ставить лестницу рядом с местом тайника – не очень умно. Айеро ударяет Джоша по почкам, пока взбирается, и скидывает ему на голову кучки снега, прежде чем находит связку. Затем Фрэнка пришлось оттаскивать от оленей, которые стояли недалеко от входа, и Тайлер начал подозревать, что тот под кайфом или просто относится несерьёзно. Для него провернуть что-то не то же, что и для Джоша, например, в котором наверняка адреналин хлещет и сосредоточенность повышена на максимум.

Свет горел во всём доме, но Джерард заверил, что там лишь один человек. По его словам, Дональд не любитель праздников и предпочитает посмотреть какую-нибудь игру в записи под несколько банок пива, хотя его научили пользоваться интернетом, он не хотел ни на что менять свои кассеты. Он записал поверх мультиков из детства Джи свои любимые матчи. 

Джерард беззвучно открыл дверь и они медленно, стараясь не издавать звуков, вошли в дом. 

– Учись дизайну, Уэй, – говорит Тайлер, осматриваясь. Для тех, кому было поебать на праздники, дом просто кричал атмосферностью. – Пиздец, у вас камин есть! И… мгм… – кто-то закрыл ему рот рукой. На ухо шепот: «Завали ебало».

Совсем недавно ему это повторили в пиццерии, где сидели до самого закрытия, чтобы провернуть ограбление как можно позже. Тайлер рассуждал о песнях Майли, проблемах в универе и херовых смазках. 

– Ну да, сидите тут втихую, якобы не палитесь, что собираетесь вынести золотишко из чужого дома, но как бы смысл в веселье!

– Завали ебало, Тайлер, – пихнул его под столом Джош, – не нужно об этом на каждом шагу орать. Все нормальные давно со своими семьями читают молитвы.

– Ага, блять, – он указал рукой на всех неудачников, оказавшихся в тот вечер с ними в пиццерии.

– Какое золотишко? – Уэй почему-то задал этот вопрос Фрэнку, а тот посмотрел на Тайлера. Словно в испорченный телефон играют.

– Какое золотишко? – повторил Фрэнк.

– Мы попробуем найти нал, а вы уносите всё, что хорошо лежит, – объяснил Джерард.

– Мы попробуем найти нал… – начал повторять Фрэнк, но его перебил Джош.

– И ты завали ебало.

Фрэнк и Джерард уходят в другие комнаты, находящиеся за лестницей на второй этаж, а Тайлер всё никак не нарадуется камину и протягивает к маленькому огню руки, погреться.

– Ты не хочешь помочь? – спрашивает Джош.

– Конечно, пойду поищу столовое серебро, – передёргивает плечами Тай и идёт на кухню, барная стойка разделяла её с гостиной. Он даже не стал ничего искать, открытая бутылка вина и наполненный наполовину бокал сами сказали, что действительно стоит делать. 

– Какого хуя ты оставляешь ДНК?

– Да похуй, как они свяжут преступление с нами? – Тайлер выпивает. Он не любитель красного, лучше всего белое сладкое, полусладкое тоже нормально, главное, не сухое – оно будто бы взаправду иссушает тебя изнутри. Тайлер не прочь взять эту бутылку и сидеть у камина, наслаждаясь притворными минутами удовольствия.

– Наверняка будут допрашивать Джерарда, а мы живём у него!

– Да никто из нас даже перчаток не надел, брось. Не факт, что пропажу чего-то заметят сразу. Мы же нихера не портим имущество. 

– Если меня поймают, то мне конец, – и тут Тайлер замечает, что у Джоша всё же перчатки есть. – Я в базе.

– Чего, бля?

– Да, я мог оказаться в колонии для несовершеннолетних, но обвинение как бы не выдвинули. Штраф, который выплатила тётка и, блять, никакого помилования, если меня арестуют опять.

Тайлер никогда не узнает, что Джош очень часто зависал с торчками и потому всегда верит в людей и в возможность исправиться. Некоторые, кто начинает употреблять, довольно умные люди без проблем с образованием. Ты идёшь не по тому пути либо из-за тупости, либо не видя другого выхода, ведь знания убивают, позволяют видеть правду ебаного мира. Возможно, разница в том, что умные люди способны останавливаться. Возможно, разница, что они отделываются заболеваниями, а другие заканчивают свою жизнь намного хуже: умирая от передоза, отсиживая срок, зависимость, пока не откинешься бездомным под забором. Джош просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Тогда он впервые разочаровал семью. Второй раз – Тайлер.

– Ты никогда не рассказывал. Тебе не стоило идти.

– Я волнуюсь за тебя. И если вдруг этой ночью всё осветится сине-красным, лучше я буду присутствовать. 

– Дебил.

– Потому перестань оставлять ДНК! Бокал нужно вымыть, – Джош выхватывает его из руки, пока Тайлер пытается допить. – Отдай, блять!

Бокал падает и со звоном разбивается. Небольшое красное пятно растекается. Тайлер начинает пить из горла, пока Джош в панике принимается убирать осколки и вытирать лужу. Шаги приближаются, они на всякий случай залезают под стол. Двое пар ног останавливаются неподалёку. Они слышат, что Джи и Фрэнк говорят, но не слышат диалога. Похоже, только они додумались вести себя тихо. Тайлер собирается вылезти из укрытия, но его удерживает Джош. Вошёл кто-то третий. 

– Это из-за тебя бокал упал и мы разбудили уёбка, – шепчет Тайлер.

– Это ты не можешь пройти мимо алкоголя, – шепчет в ответ Джош.

Стоит отцу Джи вызвать копов или заметить недоубранный пол, то их тоже найдут. «И нам придётся сидеть так несколько часов?» – Тайлер отпивает ещё, но аккуратно обращаясь с бутылкой, чтобы жидкость не переливалась громко, он наклоняет так бережно, словно держит в руках чужую жизнь. Он игнорирует недовольство своего парня. Наверно, тот скоро спросит о том, почему Тай постоянно выпивает и может ли он хотя бы немного побыть трезвым, наверное, предложит поговорить по душам. Только разговоры редко помогают, с этим нужно быть осторожнее. Решившись поговорить с кем-то, придётся разговаривать очень долго и довольно продолжительное время, речь не о самих часах «терапии», можно хоть десять минут, но каждый день, и так в течении месяцев. И если вдруг человеку станет лучше, то он привяжется, и, блять, кто готов отдать столько времени?

Тайлер не верит, что проблемного человека можно принять. 

Тайлер отказывается верить во всё, что произойдёт.

– Я не удивлён, – слышится чужой голос, _пьяный_ голос. Они видят растянутые носки и старые джинсы. Затем какая-то ругань и две пачки свернутых купюр бросают на пол. – Знала бы твоя ба', кому оставила всё. Мразь, – дальше вскрик Джи, видно, как тот пошатнулся и теперь держится за стену.

– Не смейте его трогать, – Фрэнк. И ему достаётся. Падает на пол после сильного толчка и они встречаются взглядами. Джош перепуган, Тайлер беззвучно спрашивает «что делать?», а Фрэнк на секунду прислоняет палец к губам. Тайлер и Джош смотрят друг на друга, будто бы проверяя.

_«Ты понял?»_

_«Сидим тихо»._

– Посмотри на себя, героиновая шлюха, – продолжает пьяный голос. – На кого ты стал похож? Зря мы не заперли тебя в психушке, может, вырос бы нормальный пацан, а не баба с хуем! 

Джи плачет.

– Что это за хуйня на тебе? – на пол летит боа. – Ты, сука, вламываешься в _мой_ дом и воруешь? Я тебя этому учил?! – звук пощёчины. – Этому?!

– Не трогайте Дж-жерарда! – Фрэнк сжимает руки в кулаки. – Вы не трезвы!

«Фрэнк такой неуверенный, – думает Тайлер, – из-за Уэя переживает? Блять, вдруг мы должны помочь?»

– И что с твоим лицом, пидор? – ноги в растянутых носках оказываются возле Джерарда, а затем плач усиливается. 

«Он бьёт его по лицу, – с ужасом понимает Тайлер, – таскает за волосы и бьёт».

Тайлер тоже начинает плакать, стараясь делать это тихо. Он знаком с домашним насилием. Он на слух отличит, когда бьют по лицу, когда по руке, когда пинают в живот. Он помнит, как больно, когда делают последнее. Джош забирает вино и пьёт сам. Он смотрит на Тайлера и больше всего хочется обнять его и сказать, что защитишь. Но они боятся выдать себя. 

Они так и не смогли оттуда рассмотреть, что взял Фрэнк, только услышали «сам ты блядский пидор!», а затем увидели лицо человека, того, в растянутых носках. Он таращился прямо на них, в глазах застыл шок, на лице – кровь.

– Ты жизнь ему испортил! – Фрэнк заслоняет Дональда, они лишь знают, что тот раз за разом чем-то замахивается и наносит новый удар. – Я так ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! – удар. – Ненавижу! – следующий. – _Не-на-ви-жу_!

– Фрэ-э-энк, – рыдает Джи. – Фрэнк, хватит…

Джош с Тайлером выползают из-под стола. Они смотрят на всё: на кровавое месиво вместо головы Дональда Уэя, на заляпанную кровью одежду Фрэнка, на деньги в брызгах крови, на Джерарда, повторяющего имя Айеро и не перестававшего рыдать. Джош выходит из транса первым – оттаскивает Айеро, тот падает на колени, его заметно трясёт. Джи не может перестать смотреть на отца, у него самого разбиты нос и губа, на щеке уже появляется огромный синяк, все зубы окрасились в красный. Тайлер продолжает пить. Он первый, кто начал смеяться. Подходит к камину, отвернувшись от всех, и смеётся, как умалишенный. Над камином в рамках висят семейные фотографии, на них все улыбаются, а Дональд держит на руках сына, на другой – обнимает, ещё на одной запечатлён выпускной – а вот и время, когда Джи стал готом.

– Когда возвращается твоя мать, Джерард? – но он не отвечает Джошу. – Уэй, блять, когда вернётся Донна?! – тот поднимает свой шарф, на нём тоже есть кровь Дональда и вытирает им слёзы, которых меньше не становится. – Так, блять, сейчас стираем все свои отпечатки, вы меня понимаете? 

– Да, – после затянувшегося молчания говорит Фрэнк. Больше он никогда не смотрел в глаза Джи. 

У Тайлера горят щёки. Его садят рядом с Уэем, чтобы не мешал. Тайлеру казалось. что он уснул, но даже часа не прошло, как он снова открывает глаза и видит, что Фрэнк всё же забирает купюры, пусть на них теперь коричневые пятна. Многое перевёрнуто и разбито. Наверно, обустраивали под разбойный грабёж. Думает о том, как мало смысла в этих грязных купюрах, так же, как и в существовании. От их рождения до смерти – период придуманного обществом контроля. И как была глупа идея, зря затевали.

– С Рождеством, – внезапно произносит Тайлер.

***

Никакие. Около трёх ночи оказываются на набережной с персиковыми деревьями (на эти деревья вешают всякий хлам, никто не знает, где появилась традиция и почему их называют «персиковыми»). У них нет сил орать друг на друга, обвинять, поддержать или ссориться. 

– Не могу так, – тихо говорит Джош, – жить не хочу, – и смотрит на чёрную безучастную гладь льда, не позволявшего утопиться в реке. Тайлер не придаёт значения словам. «Жить не хочу».

– Он заслужил? – спрашивает Тайлер.

Фрэнк оборачивается и пустота захлестнула бы любого, кто посмотрит на него. Может, он хотел кивнуть или, наоборот, отрицать, но был явно не в себе и всякие фантазии насчёт _не его парня_ сменились воображениям «каково стать заключенным». Фрэнк поклялся, что возьмёт всю вину на себя в случае чего. Тайлеру мерещится голова Дональда на персиковых деревьях.

***

В чёрном тюбике паста с экстрактом мяты. Шампунь в чёрном бутыльке с запахом белого грейпфрута. А от Тайлера так и разит угрызениями совести. Круги под глазами стали темнее, а кожа – бледнее. Теперь он сам как атрибут этой ванной. Смотрит на несъедобные шарики мороженого и всё же не сдерживается – кусает один из них. От стен отлетает обратно его смех. 

В коридоре сталкивается с Джерардом.

– Можно поспать с вами? – тихий.

– Если не измажешь всё штукатуркой, – не подумав, отвечает Тай. Не каждый бы смог спать рядом с человеком, который до смерти избил твоего отца _блять, чем_ , а он ещё шутит. – Мне жаль, – и снова не подумал, – из-за него ты стал _таким_? Что он тебе сделал?

– Мой образ никак не относится к моим психологическим травмам, – теперь Джи закрывается в ванной. Кажется, снова будет плакать.

В другой день Тай бы продолжил спор, поговорил бы об юношеском максимализме, и не то, чтобы он годился на роль для поучений, просто покопаться в чужих мозгах… «Айеро то покопался, подолбил», – от этой мысли выворачивает наизнанку.

– Не лезь к нему, – у Фрэнка в руках водка. – Ты студентик-алкаш, что ты можешь знать о людях? Не у всех твоя ситуация.

– А что ты можешь знать обо мне?

– Чувак, да никакого психоанализа не нужно, чтобы понять, что с тобой делали, – Фрэнк уходит, бросив напоследок, – пусть спит с вами, пожалуйста, даже если испачкает постель.

Тайлер не включает свет, там, ещё так недавно, он сидел со своим другом, а теперь? Всё ещё друг? На подоконнике нет снега, он садится на него и смотрит. С высоты, оказывается, есть на что смотреть. Туда, куда упадёшь, если подвинешься ещё чуть-чуть. Его пьянство напрямую связано с проблемами, правда, и только бездушный не плакал в эту ночь. Сердце болезненно колет, но на удивление, он быстро засыпает. К боли привыкаешь, миришься с ней, запиваешь её. Тайлер не будет спать на одной кровати с Джошем и Джи. На грани сна он понадеялся, что упадёт в пропасть.

А затем его встретило утро.

Просыпается с неприятным вкусом во рту, руки посиневшие, после первого осознанного вдоха долгий кашель. 

«Заболел, Джошу не понравится».

Он чувствовал физическую необходимость увидеть его. Хотелось прижаться к нему, сказать что-то милое, пусть теперь любые позитивные эмоции неуместны. Но во всём кошмаре так хочется лучика надежды.

Айеро мешает пройти, сидит перед ванной с открытой дверью, давится слезами. Пепел от сигареты сыпется ему на руку.

«Совесть мучает и вина».

– Эй, – голос хриплый, – ты останешься нашим другом, – выносит он вердикт, не спросив никого. – Не надо слёз. И дай пройти, расселся нахуй.

Сигарета дотлевает, пепел оставляет на коже следы. Тай замечает отсутствие бинта и поздравляет с татуировкой, просит показать. А затем замечает боковым зрением то, из-за чего Айеро рвёт на части. Заглядывает в тёмную ванную, видит силуэт, парящий над полом, как по волшебству, и прекрасно видит несколько неоновых разноцветных боа, которые оплетают этот силуэт. Первая мысль – допился, вторая – надо выпить. Он переступает Айеро и допивает оставленную ним водку. В голове невыносимая пульсация.

– Татуировка красивая, – говорит он, взглянув на руку.

_Доверься мне_. 

«Разве это не относится к Джи?»

Тайлер снова чувствует боль в сердце, в этот раз намного сильнее. Не просто колющую, а сдавливающую, что дыхание перехватывает. Хочет закричать, но слишком болит горло. Руки не в силах удержать бутылку, ноги не в силах удержать его самого. Пол грязный, дышишь пылью, перед глазами плывёт декор на стенах.

– Позвони 911.

«Пожалуйста, Фрэнк, я нахер сдохну». 


End file.
